


revelation

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Lucius/Narcissa, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “A revelation is always the end of something. It might even be cause for grief.”





	revelation

Sat where he is, Severus doesn’t hear the vows.

Or perhaps he just doesn’t listen. Perhaps he is too caught in his own mind, too preoccupied. Perhaps the words simply don’t make it through the revelation that this is undoubtedly the end of whatever he and Lucius had.

They look striking, he won’t deny. Narcissa’s beauty is a far cry from his less than stellar looks, and Severus can’t blame Lucius. He can’t. The both of them, they are made for each other; are far better suited than he and Lucius would ever be.

It doesn’t make it any easier.

*

“Here.”

A body sits next to his, a delicate hand passing him a half-empty bottle of whiskey. It’s the good kind, Severus notes. The kind he’s only ever seen Lucius drink.

“Hate these things,” Regulus murmurs. He’s too close, Severus thinks. Close enough that their shoulders brush, their thighs.

“Mm.”

“You’ve got the right idea.” Regulus smiles at him like he knows exactly why Severus is hiding, like he understands. “Unless you wanna go somewhere more private.”

It’s suggestive. He knows it is. He knows he should say no, too, but…

But.

When Regulus nods toward the exit, he follows.


End file.
